RAIN
by diceback
Summary: Rasanya aku hanya ingin memelukmu saja hari ini. Tapi apa yang kudapat? -Baekhyun Tidakkah kau dengar? Kita berakhir. Kau. Dan. Aku sudah tidak punya ikatan lagi. -Chanyeol


Diceback

Proudly Present

RAIN

(ANGST; HURT)

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

(GS For Uke) ; other casts.

 _Hari ini hujan turun, hujan membawa luka seperti hari dimana aku membiarkanmu pergi -Baekhyun_

 _Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu. Jika benar kita ditakdirkan untuk bersatu, aku akan memperjuangkanmu. -Chanyeol_

 **Happy Reading**

Semua berjalan baik seperti seharusnya. Hingga tiba pada saatnya dimana hujan sedang turun dengan hebatnya. Aku dan kekasihku-Park Chanyeol seperti berada di ujung jurang terjal. yang sepertinya jika tidak diselamatkan atau tidak berjuang untuk menyelamatkan diri, maka kita berdua akan berakhir-Mati tepatnya. Langit jingga yang seharusnya menghiasi sore hari ini menjadi kalah dengan sekelompok awan hitam pekat yang mendominasi langit sore ini. Bisa kurasakan aroma basah karena akan turun hujan dan ya. Menyedihkan. Harusnya hari ini adalah hari bahagia kami.

Ya.

 _Today is our 4th Anniversary._

 _And I smell a big problem. Very big problem._

Aku dan Chanyeol-Kekasihku yang sangat kucintai telah lama saling mencintai sejak kami berada di sekolah menengah atas. Saat itu aku berstatus sebagai adik kelasnya dan Chanyeol adalah kakak kelasku dulu. Dan sekarang, aku dan Chanyeol berada dalam satu universitas yang sama. Hanya saja jurusan lah yang memisahkan kami. Aku yang mengambil jurusan di Departemen Seni khususnya menari dan Chanyeol Departemen Teknik Arsitektur. Saat ini aku sedang berada di kelas. 5 menit yang lalu kelasku baru saja berakhir. Hingga pada saat aku sedang merapihkan barang-barangku yang tampak berceceran dimeja, aku dikejutkan dengan getar handphone yang berarti sebuah panggilan masuk.

 _Ah.. Chanyeolku._

"Hai, Say-"

 _"Baekhyuna, kau dimana?"_ -Dingin. Bisa kurasakan dari suaranya.

"Oh. Kelasku baru saja berakhir. Hmm.. Kenapa, Chan?"

 _"Bisakah menuju halte sekarang?"_

"Hmm, Seperti biasa ak-"

 _"Cepat! Ini akan hujan."_

Dan setelahnya sambungan kita terputus secara sepihak.

.

Oke, dunia memang seperti ingin berakhir saja. Duniaku dan Chanyeol maksudnya. Bisa aku simpulkan, Chanyeol sedang dalam mode dinginnya tadi. Aku bisa merasakan itu hanya dengan mendengar suaranya saja. Ingatkan aku jika aku salah.

Chanyeol benar. Setelah aku melihat sedikit kearah jendela kelas, diluar cuaca sedang gelap seperti akan turun hujan deras. Aku segera memakai _backpackku_ dan melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas. Oh! Tak lupa aku meminta izin terlebih dulu dengan Luhan-Sahabat sematiku. Aku berkata bahwa aku akan menemui Chanyeol di halte tempat biasa kami bertemu.

Setelah aku pikirkan kembali percakapan sangat singkatku dengan Chanyeol di telepon tadi, pikiran dan hatiku sudah bertarung saling melawan diri mereka sendiri. Hati dan pikiranku sedang tidak bisa diajak kerjasama untuk saat ini.

 _Be calm and believe me. This may be the part of Chanyeol's secret surprise._ -Pikiranku

 _You gonna have a bad day after this. Believe me!_ -Hatiku

Setelah berdebat dengan hati, pikiran juga batinku, aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti pikiranku. Mungkin hanya untuk hari ini saja aku akan menuruti pikiranku. Aku hanya tak ingin hatiku sakit atau bahkan hancur. _Please dont do that. Today is my 4th Anniversary with him._ Aku hanya terlalu takut kehilangan Chanyeol. Perasaanku sudah terlanjur besar dan kuat untuknya. Dan aku bersungguh-sungguh, aku hanya ingin bahagia hari ini. Kumohon, hanya hari ini saja.

 _'Chanyeol akan memberimu kejutan manis hari ini.'_ Hanya kalimat itu yang aku gumamkan dalam hati. Tentunya tanpa persetujuan hatiku sendiri. Aku hanya berusaha untuk menenangkan diri. Jika Luhan tau ini, aku menjamin, aku tidak akan mendapat izin darinya hanya sekedar untuk menemui Chanyeol. Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum membayangkan apa yang akan Chanyeol berikan untukku nanti. Ahh.. Kuharap itu sebuah _buket_ stroberi yang besar dan disertai dengan sepucuk surat atau undangan untuk makan malam romantis memperingati hari jadi kami yang ke empat tahun hari ini. Oh oh, atau mungkin sebuah _cake_ kecil bertuliskan _Happy Anniversary, I Love You_ , atau mungkin hal manis lainnya yang pasangan berikan saat hari jadi mereka. Kuharap.

Tak lama aku sudah tiba di halte. Tepatnya didepan Departemen Teknik Chanyeol. Sebagai informasi, departemenku dan departemen Chanyeol memiliki jarak yang bisa dibilang tidak dekat. Sekitar berjalan kaki selama kurang lebih setengah jam, atau mungkin lima belas menit jika itu berlari. Halte ini sepi. Jadi kuputuskan untuk memasang _headphone_ ku yang kemudian kusambungkan pada _handphone_ milikku. Sekarang aku sedang mendengar lagu yang beru-baru ini menjadi favoritku. Lagu ini berjudul _Rain._ Yang dipopulerkan beberapa waktu lalu oleh salah satu personil _Girlgroup Sistar, Soyou_ yang berkolaborasi dengan salah seorang personil _Boygroup_ ternama papan atas _Seoul_ , _EXO._ Entah kalau aku tidak salah namanya _Baekbyoon_ atau _Baekryun_ pokoknya itu. Oh, sudahlah itu tak penting.

Dan yang terpenting untuk saat ini adalah hujan yang sudah turun dengan semaunya. Begitu deras. Sialnya, aku meninggalkan payung lipatku diatas meja kamar tadi. Aku melihat kearah kakiku yang sepertinya sudah ada sedikit genangan air disana.

 _'Oh! Ini benar-benar basah! Sial. Bagaimana jika aku kedinginan'_ -Pikirku

Saat aku melihat kembali ke jalanan yang sudah sangat basah karena hujan ini, kedua mataku sudah disambut oleh kedatangan Chanyeol, kekasihku. Chanyeolku membawa payung untuk kami. Tapi, inderaku tidak menangkap adanya kejutan atau hal manis lainnya seperti yang aku pikirkan tadi. Yang aku tangkap hanya wajah tampannya saja yang terlihat begitu lelah dan juga ya.. Dingin. _Ini bukan Chanyeolku._ Hatiku kembali berbicara setelah tadi sempat kalah karena pikiranku.

Sekarang yang ada didepanku..

Chanyeolku berada dibawah payung bening saat hujan sedang turun. Tepian punggungnya sedikit basah karena mungkin Chanyeolku agak berlari saat menuju kesini.

Sial. Chanyeolku terlihat begitu tampan hari ini. Ia mengenakan setelan kaus hitam polos yang dibalut kemeja polos yang juga sialnya berwarna hitam dipadu dengan _ripped jeans_ dan _sneakers_ hitam kesayangannya. Kekasihku ini memang seorang _Black Addicted_.

Walaupun halte yang kami tempati bertutupkan atap, tetap saja, air hujan masih dengan semaunya mengenai kami. Dan, _Oh!_ Chanyeolku berbagi payung denganku. Kenapa disaat bersamaan seperti ini aku merasa akan kehilangannya juga merasa bahwa aku begitu merindukannya? Chanyeolku tau jika aku benci dingin. Dan bisa kurasakan sekarang badanku agak menggigil. Astaga! Aku kedinginan. Cepatlah Chanyeol! Apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku?

"C-chanyeol.." Aku tersenyum disela rasa kedinginanku.

"Baek-" Suara baritonenya yang selalu aku rindukan setiap saat mulai menyapa indera pendengaranku. Badanku agak bergetar. _I swear! Im cold!_ Aku hanya tetap berusaha untuk terus berdiri.

"Happy Ann-"

"Baekhyun.." Hei, kenapa Chanyeol hanya memanggilku sedangkan aku sedang berusaha untuk bicara saat ini.

"Tunggu, biarkan aku-"

"Baekhyun!" Kali ini hatiku benar. Untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeolku berkata dengan volume yang keras didepanku. Bahkan suara hujan kalah dengan suaranya. _Fix it. This is not your Chanyeol._ Dan aku hanya mengangkat kedua alisku. Aku benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang barusan terjadi. Apa? Apa aku salah jika aku ingin memberinya ucapan _Anniversary?_ Sebisa mungkin aku menahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan air mataku yang daritadi sudah menjerit meminta untuk dikeluarkan. Aku diam. Menunggu apa yang akan Chanyeol katakan untukku.

"Maafkan aku.. Kurasa.. Kurasa ini tidak bisa dilanjutkan." _Mworaguyo? Apa yang barusan Chanyeol katakan?_ Sungguh aku benar-benar tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ini.. Efek hujan. Kurasa.

"M-maaf, Chan.. Tapi-" mendadak volume hujan berkurang. Sial.

"Baekhyun, kita berakhir. Kita hentikan saja sampai disini."

 _'Apa kubilang, harusnya kau mempercayaiku.'_ -Hatiku

Aku tidak salah dengar bukan? Apa sekarang Chanyeolku barusan mengatakan bahwa hubungan kami berakhir sampai disini? Apa dia gila ingin mengakhiri ini disaat umur hubungan kami sedang berada pada puncak empat tahun?

Aku tidak akan terkecoh. Aku tidak akan menangis. Bisa aku pastikan jika ini hanya bagian dari rencana kejutannya, pikirku. Namun kemudian aku menatapnya sedih.

"T-tapi apa salahku? Maksudku, Chanyeol, hari ini kita-"

"Ya. Hari ini kita berakhir, Baekhyun. Kita hentikan ini." Keputusannya Final. Dengan tidak sopan air mataku berhasil menjebol dinding pertahananku.

"Chanyeol.." Aku mencoba untuk meraih wajahnya-

"Cukup Baekhyun! Tidakkah kau dengar? Kita berakhir. Kau. Dan. Aku sudah tidak mempunyai ikatan lagi. Sekarang pulanglah! Pastikan kau tiba dirumah sebelum pukul delapan malam!" Aku mendengarnya. Suara Chanyeolku bergetar. Bahkan aku masih belum rela melepaskan panggilan _Chanyeolku_ untuknya.

"Ini! Pakai kemejaku! Jangan harap kau akan melihatku lagi jika besok kudengar kau sakit!" Chanyeolku ini, masih saja punya kesempatan untuk mengancamku disaat kami sedang seperti ini. Chanyeol tau. Aku benci dingin, jika aku sudah kedinginan bisa dipastikan besok aku akan _drop._ Dan obatnya adalah berdiam diri didalam dekapan hangat Chanyeol selama seharian penuh. Dan Chanyeol juga sangat benci melihatku menangis. Katanya menyakitkan jika melihatku menangis. Tapi kenapa sekarang seolah ini tidak adil? Aku menangisinya? Dan dia menyadarinya? Sepertinya hari ini memang akan jadi hari terburukmu, Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memakaikanku kemeja yang dikenakannya tadi. Hmm.. Aroma khas Chanyeol begitu terasa di kemejanya. Aku pasti akan merindukan ini. Perhatian kecilnya ini yang akan selalu kurindukan.

Di halte bis ini saat hujan turun, aku melihat kedalam matanya. Aku tau kau ragu atau bahkan menolak dengan keputusanmu mengakhiri hubungan kita. Tapi aku penasaran, apakah kau juga ingin menangis bersamaku kali ini atau bahkan hanya sekedar ingin memelukku untuk yang terakhir kalinya? Rasanya aku akan memelukmu saja hari ini. Tapi apa yang kudapat?

"Chan.. Apakah tak ada yang berlangsung selamanya? Apakah itu alasan mengapa kita berpisah? tanyaku. Sangat lirih.

Chanyeol masih diam. Hanya menatap tepat kedalam mata basahku.

"Bahkan ini hari jadi kita yang ke empat tahun" Aku mencoba tersenyum meskipun ini sakit. Sial. Air mataku kembali menetes dengan derasnya. Ahh.. Biarkan saja Chanyeol melihatnya. Karena saat aku mengatakan ini, aku hanya menatap matanya dengan dalam juga. Saat aku merasa sebuah tangan hangat menghapus lelehan air mataku, saat itulah aku melihat Chanyeol menurunkan pandangannya. _Chanyeolku masih merasa sakit jika aku menangis._ Kemudian Chanyeol menggenggam tanganku erat seolah tak ingin aku hilang dari hadapannya. Padahal sekarang aku telah hilang dari kehidupannya.

"Baekhyunie. _Please.._ Hanya maafkan aku. Pulanglah!" Ahh! Panggilan itu. Aku merindukannya. Aku masih berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Dan. _Hell! it Cant!_

"Bisakah aku.." Aku tersedu disela tangisanku. Chanyeol terlihat menaikkan kedua alisnya. Dari matanya bisa aku rasakan kalau ia tidak tahan melihatku menangis. _Chanyeol tau apa yang aku inginkan jika sedang tersedu seperti ini._

"B-bisahk-bisa-kkah.. Ak-akuhh-"

Aku benar. _Chanyeolku tau apa yang aku inginkan._ Chanyeol memelukku. Mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggangku dengan posesif. Aku segera membalas pelukannya dan dengan segera tangisanku kembali pecah. Sungguh, aku hanya tidak bisa jika seperti ini. Sesekali Chanyeol mengecupi pucuk kepalaku dengan sayang. Ya. Ini yang aku butuhkan. Pelukan dan kecupannya. Ini membuatku nyaman dan tenang. Tolong siapapun, aku butuh penghenti waktu sekarang! Aku juga meletakkan kedua tanganku di ceruk lehernya. Dan kusandarkan kepalaku tepat di dada bidangnya. _Ya Tuhan._ Kurasa aku akan merindukan ini. Sialnya tangisanku berhenti karena pelukan nyaman ini. Chanyeol mengusap rambutku dan perlahan melepaskan pelukannya dariku.

"Pulanglah Baek. Ini hujan. Tidak baik untukmu." Kau tau tapi kau melepaskanku.

"Apa kau ingat dengan yang kukatakan tadi?" _Chanyeolku kembali._

Aku mengangguk dan berkata "Ki-kita berakhir-" Chanyeol menggeleng dan mengeratkan kemejanya padaku.

"Ku bilang, jika besok kudengar kau sakit, jangan harap kau akan melihatku lagi. _Arrachi?_ " Chanyeol merapikan anak rambutku. Orang ini. Sempat-sempatnya seperti ini. Aku mengangguk. Aku bertekad. Kali ini aku akan kuat!

"Jika aku tidak sakitpun, apa aku bisa tetap terus melihatmu?" tanyaku lirih. Chanyeol tampak menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Aku tau ia juga tak menginginkan ini.

" _Yes, you can."_ Chanyeol mengangguk. Dan akupun tersenyum begitu mendengar jawabannya.

" _But, why? What's the reason?"_ tanyaku. Chanyeol tersenyum miris.

" _We'll be meet next time, Baby. Now, go home."_ Shit. Jika sudah begini, mengapa aku jadi merasa begitu lemah.

Aku menghela nafas berat begitu bus yang menuju ke arah rumahku sekarang sudah berada didepan kami. Chanyeol memberiku perintah untuk cepat masuk kedalam bus. Dari dalam sini, aku bisa melihat Chanyeol yang hancur. Kami berdua sama-sama hancur sekarang. Aku sempat bingung dengan apa yang Chanyeol katakan. 'Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti?' Apa yang sebenarnya ada dipikirannya? Jika kami akan bertemu lagi, mengapa jalan seperti ini yang Chanyeol ambil? Ini keputusan sepihak.

Kemudian bus yang aku naiki perlahan meninggalkan halte ini. Meninggalkan Chanyeolku yang sekarang sudah berubah statusnya menjadi Mantan Kekasihku disana. Aku melambaikan tanganku kearahnya. Dan Chanyeol membalasnya.

Selama diperjalanan pulang, aku benar-benar baru menyadari jika lagu yang kuputar sedari tadi masih menyala dan dalam mode _repeat._

 _Biga naeryeo oneuldo (Hari ini hujan turun lagi)_

 _Apeun bigawa (Hujan turun membawa luka)_

 _Neoreul bonaetdon (Seperti hari dimana aku)_

 _Geunal cheoreom marya (Membiarkanmu pergi)_

 _Biga naeryeo hapil tto (Sekali lagi hujan turun)_

 _Jamdo mot jage (Membuatku tak bisa tidur)_

 _Ajik in gabwa (Aku berpikir tak akan siap)_

 _Nan ajikdo neol gidarina bwa (Kurasa aku masih menunggumu)_

Sial!

Betapa menyedihkannya dirimu hari ini Byun Baekhyun.-Hatiku

Dengan segera aku mematikan lagu sialan itu. Dan berusaha untuk menutup mataku. Aku lelah. Mungkin tidur bisa membantuku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Baekhyunie, Happy 4th Anniversary. I love you. I'm sorry. I dont meant to do this. But, this is the only way that I've choose for you. Please, keep loving me in your own way Baby."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

or

TBC

.

.

.

ASTETEEEE eh Astaga Days nangis pas ngetik ini.

Aku saranin, baca ini sambil denger :

Rain - Soyou x Baekhyun (bukan Baekbyoon/Baekryun XD)

Like Rain Like Music - Baekhyun Gayo Daechukje

You Are My Everything - Gummy

This Love - Davichi

Inshaallah bakal nangis.

Hmm.. Ini FF GS pertama aku. Ya. Maklum deh yaa karena Days masih dalam proses belajar.

Beda sama The Blood Curse, Days lebih semangat ngetiknya pake Main Cast's POV deh ehehe.

Semoga kalian suka deh yaa sama RAIN.

Aku pengennya ini chaptered. Tapi aku tunggu readers yang baca dulu banyak, baru aku berani next chapter. Inshaallah.

Jadi gak terbengkalai kek The Blood Curse, kan kasian :""

Udah yaaa, jangan lupa review, kotak favorit XP

.

Sekian dari Days.

Withsarang, Diceback


End file.
